1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to neural system engineering and, more particularly, to a method for storing synaptic weights separately from a neuro-processor chip into replaceable storage.
2. Background
Functionality of a neuro-processor depends on synaptic weights, which control strengths of connections between neurons. The synaptic weights are typically stored in non-volatile, on-chip memory in order to preserve the processor functionality after being powered down.
Having this memory on the same chip with the neuro-processor limits the neuro-processor functionality and flexibility. In addition, the on-chip synaptic memory limits choices for the type of non-volatile memory that can be utilized, as well as it increases the area and implementation cost of the overall chip.